Remansos
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: A ver, a ver… Aquí está, cuatro duplicados fotografía Equipo 7, Kakashi Hatake…


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Remansos<strong>

— ¡No quiero hacerlo, Dattebayo! — chilló Naruto cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas completamente decidido a no dar el paso decisivo frente a la cámara del fotógrafo.

—Naruto, se supone que sea parte del protocolo. — dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca desde su sitio donde la única que había accedido sin objetar nada era Sakura, quien con las manos enlazadas tras de ella solo se movía ligeramente hacia atrás y adelante esperando que Sasuke se acercara un poco más.

—Solo tienen que estar los tres en el mismo cuadro, no les pido que se abrasen. — insistió el Jōnin temiendo que en cualquier momento el fotógrafo tomara sus cosas y se fuera presa de un arranque de frustración y desesperación.

—Iré si no está el teme. — declaró el rubio.

—Por mí no hay problema. — cedió el otro con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No me interesa esta estupidez.

— ¡No! — gritó Sakura.

—Mejor que venga Sasuke-kun y Naruto se quede ahí.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero, Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke ni siquiera quiere salir!

—Van a salir los tres.

— ¿Para qué quiero una foto con el teme?

—Por favor Naruto, no es como si yo quisiera ver tu cara de idiota todos los días.

—Si no quieren la foto, no sacamos los duplicados, solo la del registro.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, dígale a Sasuke-kun que venga!

— ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!

— ¡Ya basta! — la voz del fotógrafo exasperado los hizo guardar silencio unos momentos.

—Hatake-san ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que hice con su equipo?

Los cuatro guardaron silencio un momento, los menores sin saber de qué hablaba, sin embargo, Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, gesto únicamente evidente por la curvatura de su ojo visible.

—No. — respondió tranquilamente moviéndose con la rapidez que generalmente no empleaba tomando a Naruto y a Sasuke por la cabeza para acercarlos dejándolos uno a cada lado de Sakura que apenas y fue capaz de entender lo que había pasado. Con un poco de fuerza aplicada los dejo inmovilizados para huir, si bien en realidad Sasuke había cedido casi enseguida, fue Naruto quien sí trató de hacer algo recibiendo más presión sobre su cráneo.

El fotógrafo levantó la cámara captando el momento de resignación que le habían indicado en cuanto la chica del equipo sonrió ampliamente.

—Listo. — sentencio tras el destello del flash mirando a los dos chicos cambiar de dirección la mirada.

—Gracias. — dijo Kakashi evidentemente feliz, aparentemente siendo el único con ese sentimiento porque ya habían empezado las quejas "Yo no quería que estuviera…". El hombre suspiró, empezó a recoger su equipo como lo hacía cada año, cuando los equipos graduados se formaban para tomarse la fotografía.

—Las tendré listas el día lunes a primera hora, puede recogerlas en el estudio. — comentó aunque creyó que ya no le hacían caso.

En su maleta reforzada metió el flash, el tripoide, el objetivo que había quitado previamente a la cámara y la propia cámara, todo en un ordenado ritual que pocas veces se tomaba la molestia de cambiar.

Primero decidió ir a comprar algo para cenar, luego de eso sacaría el rollo y empezaría a trabajar, si se daba prisa esa misma noche tendría todas las copias reveladas para que el fin de semana lo pudiera pasar en la parrillada familiar en honor a su primer miembro egresado como ninja.

El estudio que le pertenecía no era muy grande, no si lo comparaba con otros, pero aún entre el olor a químicos y papel mojado, encontraba el ambiente agradable. Sus fotografías favoritas tenían sitio en las paredes colocadas unas al lado de otras dejando poca brecha libre donde se distinguía el color verdoso de la pintura, varios ninjas importantes se quedaban ahí como un mero recordatorio del honor que le causaba haberlos conocido y haber sido él, quien tomara la fotografía de un momento importante en sus vidas.

Su padre, muchos años atrás, había tomado una del tercer maestro Hokage y sus alumnos que más tarde serían afamados ninjas de prestigio internacional ¡¿Quién pensaría que esos tres que su abuelo llamaba "mocosos" llegarían tan lejos?

Entonces la vio, una fotografía pequeña rodeada de muchas otras de ceremonias oficiales que honraban al cuarto maestro Hokage, una que se le veía extraña de alguna forma y solo él conocía el motivo porque él la había tomado, o montado, según se viera.

Con cuidado la descolgó de su sitio en la pared mirando con detenimiento al hombre rubio que se encontraba en medio de la composición armada. Una muchacha de grandes ojos marrones sonreía ampliamente, un chico de gafas color naranja mostraba todos sus dientes y en una esquina, otro varón más, uno que se notaba más apartado…

Cerró los ojos rememorando aquél día, y eso no le costó trabajo, pues todo había acontecido con una similitud curiosa en la mañana de ese viernes en que nadie quería tomarse la foto. Pensó entonces en Kakashi, aquél enigmático personaje que veía pocas veces pero recordaba como a ningún otro, y recordaba esa fotografía por el tiempo que le tomó conseguir un buen resultado. Al final, luego de casi tres horas, terminó por tomar las fotos de manera individual y luego montó los negativos.

No podía atreverse a asegurar que aquello pesaba en la conciencia del ninja, unos meses después Obito murió, Minato se sacrificó por Konoha, Rin acabó son su propia vida ¿Y para el ninja copia? Un recuerdo falso, una ocasión que nunca existió…

Le gustó en ese momento haber esperado toda la mañana, se sintió nuevamente honrado con su deber de mantener una memoria con vida y mientras él mismo respirara y pudiera sostener su cámara, se encargaría de que fuera así por muchos años.

.

El lunes por la mañana Sakura se levantó muy temprano, se bañó, se vistió, cepilló su cabello, anudó la banda de la hoja para peinarse y corrió directamente al estudio ¡La primera foto que tendría con Sasuke-kun ya debía estar lista!

Al llegar al lugar y ver cerrado, pensó que tal vez había exagerado tomándose muy a apecho eso de "A primera hora", y su humor se enfrío un poco cuando por la misma calle vio a Naruto correr evidentemente para alcanzarla porque, su foto con Sakura-chan, la entregarían aquella mañana.

— ¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!

—Buenos días. — respondió cortante desviando la vista, con la ferviente esperanza de que Sasuke apareciera en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, del muchacho ni su sombra, en cambio era el fotógrafo quien entre bostezos aparecía.

—Creo que bebí mucho. — se quejaba buscando las llaves.

— ¡Buenos días, viejo! ¡¿Ya está la foto?

—Sí, si muchacho, pero primero déjame llegar ¿No?

Naruto se apartó del camino, con exasperante lentitud el hombre introdujo la llave, giró muy lentamente y casi contando los pasos se dirigió al mostrador.

—A ver, a ver… Aquí está, cuatro duplicados, fotografía Equipo 7, Kakashi Hatake…

Naruto le arrebato el paquete de las manos, Sakura lo reprendió pero por mera apariencia pues estaba igualmente entusiasmada, desgarraron el papel, cada uno tomo una copia que ya venía enmarcada y la miraron con una expresión de sorpresa…

—Sasuke-kun está enojado…— susurró con desilusión Sakura.

— ¡Voy al recortar al teme! ¡Dattebayo!

—Nadie va a recortar a nadie. — sentenció Kakashi apareciendo entre una nube de humo.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!

—No importa, Kakashi-san. Tengo el negativo, puedo sacar muchas más.

Sintió entonces la necesidad de externar un deseo.

—Quisiera volver a tomarla…

— ¡¿Otra foto con el teme? ¡No gracias!

— ¡Naruto! ¡Pero si eres tú quien no debería salir!

El ninja sonrió, tomó por la cabeza a sus dos alumnos y los empujó a la salida.

—Yo también. — dijo el ninja con cierto aire de melancolía.

— ¡Pero no hay tiempo! ¡Hay muchas cosas que hacer! ¿Quién va a dejarle su copia a Sasuke?

— ¡Yo, Kakashi-sensei, por favor!

—Bien, que Naruto te acompañe.

— ¡No…!

Una vez solo y con la tranquilidad de vuelta, el fotógrafo sonrió complaciente escuchando la conversación desaparecer mientras se alejaban, tomó su copia personal y la acomodó en la pared luego de colocar un nuevo clavo para tal fin.

Era una fotografía muy mala, pero era un original, y el valor de eso Kakashi lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<em>

_Bueno… ¡Feliz cumple Nabiki Hatake! XD feliz cumple muy muy muy muy atrasado, pero ya vez, la vida se nos va entre escuela y trabajo._

_Quería algo de Kakashi para ti, pero claro, solo a mí se me ocurría contarlo desde el punto de vista de un personaje que salió en una sola escena al principio del manga (el fotógrafo)_

_Y tampoco quería usar algo muy "actual", me gustaban esas peleas maritales, perdón, de equipo entre todos cuando no había una guerra mundial y morían personajes a cada rato y no estaba el drama… cómo extraño los viejos tiempos de Naruto, cuando era divertido._

_No es que no me guste lo nuevo, perooo u.u ya no es lo mismo ya es otra historia._

_En fin regresemos al punto, ¡Cumple muchos años más! ¡Recuerda que se te quiere y el destino conspira para que cumplas tu leyenda…!_

_-.- no más Coelho para mi…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
